Crono the Cat and Ragnorik the Demon
Partner: Crono's partner is literally a part of him and is called Ragnorik. History and Present As a child he was mistreated by Medusa. He was always isolated from the world and has drawn a line against every one. When he was young Medusa smelted down Demon blade Ragnorik and infused him with it creating black blood in his body. This also fused the weapon soul into him. Now he stays with Keyeleri and hones his fighting potential to protect her from any threats. Personality He is not as reclusive anymore after meeting Keyeleri and has begun to open up to more people. Ragnorik has become more subdued and Crono has finally taken the lead in his body. Now when Crono fights he fights with a new passion and that is to protect the people he cares for. He is more calm and his attacks are less erractic but he has the tendency of reverting back to his old battle style when he becomes aggrevaited. He only collects keishin souls to power himself up now, out of respect of his new peaceful life style. Relationships Medusa the Witchcat: Is his mother and does not care about her abusive affection anymore after finding someone that truly cared about him. Keyeleri the Wolf: After a encounter with the secluded girl he became incredible shy, but after some persistant questioning by the girl he began opening up and quickly fell in love with her. He will do anything to protect her and will fight with everything he has for her. Asmodeus: The youngest sister from the seven fangirls from hell. She was actually the first of the girls that he bumped into and took a quick liking to her. He was always flustered whenever she got close to him and also in severe causes turned red and fainted. She helped him get over Medusa and expressed her love for him even going as far as forcing Crono's black blood into her system to make them one by blood. As of now she is Crono's love and girlfriend and swears to do his best to protect her. Friends: Jort the Hedgehog & Blair the Witchcat Kid the Hedgehog + Pat and Liz the Siscats Seven Fangirls From Hell (Adoptive family) Add your character's name if they are his friend Nuetral: Add your character's name if they are nuetral to him Enemy: Chrono Corrupted Add your character's name if they are his enemy Quotes Did you know my blood is black - his catch phrase accompaning his phycotic grin. I can't handle something like this - his main catch phrase. Pass - his normal responce to questions if he does not know you. Abilities *Scream Resonance: The blade that Crono's uses develops a mouth and sends out a massive shockwave of cutting soul energy. *Black blood: The blood of Crono's has been modified by Medusa and brings many powers to him. *Black blood needles: Uses his lost blood and transforms it into deadly needles to strike. *Black blood spikes: Uses his lost blood and tranforms it into spikes on the floor to strike his opponents in surprise. *Black blood cutter: Swings his open wound to create a quick striking blade projectile. *Black blood armor: The black blood hardens in his body to provide a sheild from cuts and blows, it makes his body feel like you are hitting lead. *Black blood needle shower: Uses the mass amount of blood to strike the area with sharp blood needles and impale the opponents. Trivia *He is based off a character from the soul eater anime. *He is actually the saddest character I have ever Rped as and worked on... HIs back story makes one want to cry. *He is actually quite the dark poet... His words have such an impact on people that they wish they didn't live... even though this is just a projection of what Crono is feeling. *Crono is actually an awesome cook it is just that Lady Medusa has wrecked his self-esteem on this matter. Category:Demons Category:Sega Syndicate Category:Anti Heroes Category:Cats Category:Black blooded Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations